


Contract

by omit



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Codependency, Epistolary, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omit/pseuds/omit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In exchange for the opportunity to play for this Hockey Association, Jack promises to do the following:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/gifts).



Player Conduct

Arriving To Practice for Games.

 

> Jack is told where he needs to be, where and when. He understands that him being late for a game or practice is hard on his coaches and teammates. It doesn't matter if he's sick, if his doctor tells him to rest so that he can play later that night, or to miss one game so that won't have to sit out the next two. He swallows back his aches, pains, bad days, and is always the first one at the rink, on the ice.

 

Be Prepared to Play. 

 

> Jack is told when to sleep, what to eat, how to dress. The team has equipment managers and nutritionists, but Jack knows that at the end of the day it's on him to eat right, to sleep enough, to keep track of his things. Jack's body isn't only his own, it's a commodity, one that brings in money for everyone from the team owners to the janitors. Some days it's harder than others. He powers through anyway.

 

Be Ready to Learn. 

 

> Jack is told when to speak, and what to say when he does. There are people he's not allowed to have contact with, companies whose brands he can never be seen to own.

 

Respect for Teammates. 

 

> Jack makes fake friendships with people because he's told to, shares fake platitudes about how well he gets along with them, what great guys they are. Even with the guys he knows for a fact are anything but.

 

Respect for the Team. 

 

> Team is supposed to be like family. It's a hard concept for some guys to adapt to, but for Jack it's easy: he's never actually liked his real family either, after all. 

 

 

Signing with a team is the best thing that's ever happened to Jack.


End file.
